Dinner Interruptions
by omgromance
Summary: Sally, Paul, and Percy are going to Paul's parents house for dinner, but what happens when Percy get's a message from Camp-Half blood, there's been an attack and Annabeth hurt. One shot, some Percabeth fluff but all in character!


Paul, Sally, and Percy where going to have dinner with Paul's parents. This was the first time Percy was going to meet them, Sally had met them once but quickly. So this was a bit of a big deal, especially since they had no idea about Percy's...um world. Not that anyone was planning to tell them.

The three of them were dress in nice clothes khaki's and such. Percy was less than thrilled about going since this was a long weekend which he much rather be spending with Annabeth at camp. Percy and his mom were driving there and Paul was going to meet them at the house.

"Percy," Sally Jackson started on the way to the Blofis'. "Please when we get there try to be pleasant."

"What do you mean Mom? I'm super excited to go." Percy said half convincingly.

Percy saw his Mom give him a glare, "Remember your manners and Paul's parents don't know about your...um...,"

Percy cut her off, "Yeah they don't know about demi gods."

Sally clenched the steering wheel tighter, "Are things alright at camp?"

"Fine, Annabeth checking in today making sure everything is going right." Percy says thinking of his girlfriend.

Sally smirked then announced they arrived. It was a nice house in probably the best neighborhood in Queens.

They both got out of the car walked up to the stoop and rung the door bell. An elder couple with gray hair, Paul salt and Pepper hair right behind them. The little old woman gave a squeal of delight.

"Oh come in! Come in!" They stepped over the thresh hold and the little old lady gave Sally then Percy each a hug. Then the elderly man shook Percy grip.

Paul introduced them, "Mom and Dad this is Sally and her son Percy."

"Call me Donna sugar," The little old lady said to us. "And call him Bert. Sally you just look beautiful. Oh my Percy your just so tall and handsome all the girls at your school must just chase after you." Donna said pinching his cheek, "Everything all set up you two just go right in."

She point to a cute little table set up with a dinner that reminder Percy of thanksgiving. Donna rushed them to sit and eat before the food got cold. Bert and Paul sat at the ends of the table and Percy and his mom at one side Donna at the other side.

"Hope you two like steak," Bert said giving Percy the eye. They both nodded and smiled. Then the Blofis's joined hands then Paul beckoned for them to do the same. Paul said grace then right before they were going to dig in Percy phone went off.

"Percy," Sally said.

"Sorry," Percy mumbled looking around, "I'll turn it off."

The message on the screen read. **Monsters attacking camp half-blood, Annabeth hurt come now, SOS! From Grover. **

Percy stood up abruptly moving the table some, "I have to go sorry," he turned to leave.

"Percy Im sure it can wait," Sally said pointily.

Percy looked his mother in the eye, "Mom it an _emergency." _Trying to make her understand, she nodded slightly. He turned to them all again, "So sorry I have to go."

He ran out the door and into the car. Drove to the nearest park and called BlackJack he camp in under a minute.

_What's up boss? He asked. _

_Take me camp as fast as you can. _Then Percy jumped on and they were there in 5 minutes. There was a rock monster (ya i know but it works)

Percy took out Riptide, _BlackJack get me close enough to the monster to run it through. _Black obeyed and Percy slashed the monster and it proceeded to crumble. Many of the campers cheered.

Someone called, "Its Percy!" and Percy landed on the ground. As soon as he landed Clarisse grabbed his collar with an amazingly mean scowl on her face.

"YOU FISHIN IDOIT!" She yelled, "I WAS JUST ABOUT TO TAKE CARE OF IT! WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Percy slapped Clarisse's hand away, "How that thing get in?" He asked ignoring her out break.

Clarisse stared him down for a minute then, "Stolls skipped there watch and something weird happening with the barrier."

"Is everyone okay? What else got through?" Percy asked quickly looking around.

Just then Chiron walked up, "A pair of giants leading it but they ran when the big weapons came out." Chiron smiled, "Mostly some bruises but Annabeth leg got-"

"Excuse Im going to go check on her," Percy interrupted and sidestepped them. Percy suddenly really thought about Annabeth being hurt and broke into a run. When he got to the infirmary he barged right in. The only people there was Annabeth with her leg bandaged and James son of Apollo. Annabeth seemed to be arguing with him.

"James Im fine and I have to teach archery right now." She said standing giving him a glare.

James pushed down on her shoulders making her sit, "Annabeth you at least need to lye down for a couple hours, it was nearly crushed-"

"I'm fine and if you don't let me up I'll just...wheres my hat?" She said looking around to see Percy. She at first looked gleeful then mad. "PERCY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Hi to you to hon," Percy said sarcastically. Percy turned to James, "Don't worry James I'll make sure she stays in bed."

James looked both at them, Annabeth giving him a death glare and Percy telling him to scooch. Then smartly decided to leave. When they both hear the door close Annabeth turned to give Percy the glare.

"Percy why are you here, Im sure we could of dealt with this without you," Annabeth said.

"Well I destroyed the rock beast monster thing," Percy said pushing Annabeth shoulders down on the pillow. She let him. "Oh and your welcome."

Percy smirked and Annabeth finally smiled a bit. Percy gave her a kiss, "So what happen to your leg," he asked stroking her cheek.

"Couple of young kids were teasing the giants and I caught the club badly," Percy glanced at her leg bigger with the swelling and bandages.

"Does it hurt terribly," Percy asked catching her hand.

"Nothing compared to-...other injuries I've had," Percy thought of when she took the knife for him. "The break with be fixed in a couple hours."

Percy nodded, "Okay so till then wanna tell me your plans for Olympus?"

Annabeth smiled widely, "Absolutely, but first kiss me." She whispered and he did.

**REVIEW PLEASE AND IM SO EXCITED FOR THE NEW BOOK!**


End file.
